


i was born sick (but i love it)

by petrichores



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichores/pseuds/petrichores
Summary: Na Jaemin has never been too good at self-control. He's arrogant, greedy, maybe a little entitled. Renjun knows this. Jeno, his boyfriend, knows this too, and it just may be the most damning thing of all.





	i was born sick (but i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual. Everybody is attracted to Renjun, as they should be. Come and talk to me on twitter!

there’s something intoxicating about taking what isn’t yours. jaemin would know, after all. he takes what isn’t his to have night after night, over and over, taking and taking and taking until there isn’t anything left for him to have. he takes renjun, and when he takes him, he makes sure the elder remembers what exactly what his lips and hips feel like when he wakes up.

it’s a bad habit, though. that, he will admit.

renjun and jeno do make a cute couple, jaemin cannot deny that fact, and it probably makes him even worse of a person. he would be blind to miss the way jeno kisses renjun like he’s starving, how renjun arches into his touch and lets his body go slack in the younger’s arms. jaemin used to be perfectly content with watching, eyes glancing over at jeno’s hands clamped around renjun’s thighs. he used to be sated with watching as his dick grows hard in his pants, straining against the zipper and twitching every time renjun lets out a tiny mewl. he used to jack off in the shower, lips barely forming a desperate ‘please’ before his hand tenses around his cock and he ends up dirtier than he did before he got in.

jaemin wonders when exactly ‘watching’ just didn’t do it for him anymore.

and so he brings it up casually— as casually as you can mention wanting to fuck the brains out of someone’s boyfriend.

as with most things for jaemin, it’s suspiciously easy. jeno likes to play the role of possessive boyfriend, sure, but the elder has always had a mind of his own. he agrees before the younger can deny him, but jaemin doesn’t feel too bad. jeno’s pants certainly look a little fuller by the end of his proposition.

“fuck him while he’s asleep,” jaemin had crooned, “that’s it. nothing renjun doesn’t want, of course. nothing you don’t want either, jeno. you can even join.” jeno’s eyes narrowed at this, but he didn’t seem opposed to the idea. what’s mine is yours, na. jeno’s own words. they were closer than close. they shared.

the first time is gritty and overwhelming and so unbelievably dirty that jaemin doesn’t even want to pull out. and renjun… renjun, the devil incarnate, felt like heaven. didn’t even make a noise when jaemin sunk into him, didn’t even roll over or whimper in his sleep. no, he kept his eyes and mouth shut, always so obedient, arms clasped firmly behind his back.

“hold them there,” the elder had told jaemin before he went to sleep. “i wanna hurt all over when i wake up. can you do that for me, nana? can you hurt me?”

it’s funny how jaemin thinks he’s the one in control, renjun had thought. how he underestimates a sleeping tiger. renjun indulges the younger because he wants him. it’s the most in control he’s ever felt.

jaemin creeps into his room the moment he thinks it’s safe, content with renjun’s lack of movement and almost dizzy with anticipation. how long had he been dreaming of this? how long had he doubted it would ever become reality?

renjun couldn’t wait either, it seems. it may just be jaemin letting his ego get the best of him, but fuck, the way renjun has his shorts hiked all the way up, one leg tucked up by his chest… he swears the elder wants it just as much as he does. maybe even more. the evil part of him says renjun wants him more than jeno. the rational part of him says after he fucks renjun, he’s gonna rail the shit out of his boyfriend and make sure neither of them forget who’s in charge.

fantasy, always easier said than done, nearly pulls him away from reality— his cock, swollen against his thigh, brings him back to earth and throbs in response to the delicate rise and fall of renjun’s chest.

is it wrong to have these tendencies? wrong to desire pliancy, vulnerability, the sheer unresponsiveness that makes renjun so attractive? renjun wants this, true. but jaemin may just be a little sick with how attractive the idea of taking so selfishly is to him.

suddenly, jaemin lurches forward— he just wants the elder so badly, wants his fingers on every part of him, wishes he could swallow him whole and use him over and over. but he can’t, and so jaemin swallows roughly and tugs his cock out of his shorts before he loses his mind.

renjun’s breathing doesn’t even change when jaemin gently slides his dick in between his lips, still so unassuming, so calm. jaemin, on the other hand, can feel his stomach tighten already, chest sagging with relief. (he remembers talking to mark about this once. this sick little thing of his. mark told him he just needed somewhere warm and wet to stick his dick. now jaemin knows exactly what he means.)

the first few rocks of his hips are tentative, delicate, only meant to test the waters. he can barely hold in his whimpers when the tip of his cock, leaking and an angry red, reaches the back of renjun’s throat. “jes--, fuck,” jaemin breathes, already over-excited, already feeling his self control slip away. renjun shifts slightly and oh.

he’s mumbling something, jaemin can’t figure it out, but god, he doesn’t care at all because the vibrations feel so fucking good around his length that he has to wrap a hand around renjun’s bicep to steady himself. a deep breath settles the flame burning in his stomach before he establishes a rhythmic pace, hips rolling in time with renjun’s light breathing.

renjun’s lips tighten around his base, maybe subconsciously, maybe not, but either way, jaemin sees stars. once he starts, he can’t stop, eyes locked on how his cock drips with saliva as he unclenches and disappears down renjun’s throat when he tightens up. somewhere in his deliria, jaemin hopes this feels as good for renjun as it does for him. he hopes renjun feels so needy he can barely breathe, so overstimulated that every twitch of his cock sends him spiraling. just like jaemin himself. the evil part of him says that either way, renjun definitely can’t breathe. the rational part of him seems to be lost somewhere, and he shoves his dick deeper down the elder’s throat.

the familiar warmth coiling in his stomach isn’t nearly as welcome as jaemin expected it to be. instead, he finds himself wishing he could lose himself like this, hips snapping in a frenzy, cock so swollen and hard that it nearly hurts. jaemin doesn’t want to come, because when he comes, he loses renjun’s sweet, so perfectly fuckable throat.

jaemin jerks backwards as quickly as he can, but he’s orgasming before he can stop himself, knees weak as renjun’s face is painted white all over. it only takes a second for his second fantasy to cross his mind and before he knows it, he’s reaching out and running his finger through the white liquid pooling on the elder’s cheek. his heart lurches for a moment. (god, jaemin, you’re so fucked up. so fucking dirty. )

he’s grateful renjun is asleep, because if he wasn’t, he’d see how desperate jaemin was to sink his fingers into his mouth, to watch his pretty little lips close tight around them and drink up every last drop. no, everything is working out for the younger because renjun remains perfectly still, bangs plastered against his forehead and arms still tightly wrapped behind his back. his plush lips drip with white, all sticky and warm as jaemin dips down to steal a kiss from his little doll.

if he had known any better, he would’ve called the feeling ‘fondness’— but jaemin is thinking with his dick, not his heart, and so he slides behind renjun and fumbles to pull down his shorts, fingers shaking with anticipation.

i’ll be gentle, he had promised renjun.

i don’t want gentle, the elder had replied, chewing at his bottom lip, i want you to do everything you can to me. jeno says it’s okay. i say it’s okay. don’t be a gentleman, na.

his fingers wrap entirely around renjun’s little cock. it shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but jaemin can already feel himself hardening in his pants again, squeezing the elder’s base harder because he barely knows what to do with himself. he sets a quick pace from the start, pumping renjun from base to tip just the way he knows he likes it. jaemin struggles to keep himself from grinding against the elder’s ass, forcing himself to breathe whenever renjun shifts in his sleep. up and down, the younger has to remind himself. this is about making him feel good.

renjun hardens immediately, and jaemin is more pleased with himself than he’s ever been. renjun likes it, wants more— he can tell. the way his precious little cock throbs in jaemin’s grip, how slick he gets, how much he leaks all over the sheets… renjun’s the sweetest little thing. jaemin lets himself go faster and faster, swallowing roughly every time renjun shifts or lets out a quiet gasp. when the elder comes, jaemin lets him shake in his arms, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his bare arms and back.

a moment passes.

“you’re so nasty,” renjun murmurs, rolling over just as jaemin licks his fingers clean. “jerking me off just so you can taste me afterwards.” jaemin, caught off-guard, blushes furiously. suddenly, he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands or his legs, instead letting his eyes settle on renjun’s delicate thighs.

the elder strains against the rope, whining for jaemin to let him go, pushing harder as the rope gets rougher around his forearms. by the time the younger undoes the knot, renjun’s wrists burn bright red, angry and swollen.

“do you feel good, jun?” jaemin asks, a little breathlessly. renjun only raises an eyebrow at him, lazily running his fingers over the younger’s torso. jaemin lowers his voice. “i felt good.”

“cute,” renjun laughs, pulling jaemin into a rough kiss that’s more teeth than lips. “jeno’s gonna think you’re so cute.”

“j-jeno?”

“he’s in the other bed,” renjun tilts his head, “you didn’t notice?” jaemin shakes his head, feeling his cock harden despite his mind being sent in five different directions. jeno watched, he realizes. he listened.

“for what it’s worth,” jeno whispers from behind him, “i thought you took very good care of my little junnie. thank you, na.”

jaemin doesn’t even have time to respond before jeno’s lips attach to his neck.


End file.
